Swim and Fly
by strawberrykura
Summary: Kagome finds herself standing in front of the gates of Samezuka Gakuen, an all-boys school. How is she supposed to keep her identity as a girl safe while she joins the swimming team? Not to mention the suspicious shark that keeps sniffing around her!
1. Tumble into the Unknown

**Disclaimer:** I do now own any of these characters from _Inuyasha_ or _Free!_. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko and Ouji Kouji, respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Tumble into the Unknown<strong>

She never meant for this to happen. _Darn Sesshomaru and his "brilliant" idea for me to gain experience in acting as a male. WHILE JOINING THE SWIMMING TEAM._ But unfortunately for Kagome, her mom and brother were just absolutely delighted that she can still go to a school that dismissed all her absences in middle school, and even a prestigious one at that. _Samezuka Gakuen, huh?_ It certainly seems impressive from all the rumors and especially now that she is standing outside looking at the swimming pool. Seeing as this was one of the only schools that will accept her bad attendance record, Sesshomaru made sure to get her enrolled, as a male student of course. That wasn't too hard because of Sesshomaru's power and influence. No one knows that she is a female. But another part of the reason why she agreed is because she has heard that Samezuka's swimming team is one of the best. Having always loved swimming, she couldn't help but also want to join the swim team. Not to mention the huge pool they have! Just seeing the pool was enough for her eyes to gleam from excitement. _The team seems pretty strong; maybe I will have some good challenges!_

Her hand brushes through her long hair that is tied up in a ponytail. Wearing the regular Samezuka uniform, she came to see how the pool would be like in the morning, when no one would be here yet. Disguising herself as a male had been relatively easy. Just by binding her chest, lowering her voice, and tying her hair up, she is surprised at how androgynous she looked. But never mind that, she should get to class soon, seeing as how students are slowly trickling in to the school grounds.

As she casts one last glimpse at the pool, a hand suddenly grabs her shoulder. Instincts and years of training inevitably lead her to grab the hand and flip the person over her shoulder.

"ITTE!" a male voice sounds into the air as he hits the ground onto his back.

Looking down, she sees dark red hair surrounding vibrant red eyes glaring up at her. He is wearing a Samezuka swimming jacket unzipped so she can see his chest and abs. At seeing that, she averts her eyes away.

"What the fuck was that for?!" He growls as he sits up, ignoring the pain spreading through his back and legs.

"Sorry! It was a habit! Are you okay?" Kagome panics and went over to him to lend her hand to him.

He stares at her hand. After a while, he makes a barely audible "tch" before he grabs her hand and hoists himself up onto his feet.

"I'm really sorry for that!" Kagome bows in apology and smiles weakly at him.

He is taken aback by the sincerity shown on Kagome's face, and then rubs the back of his head. "It's fine. I'm also at fault for startling you like that." He stares back at Kagome's face and comments, "But I don't remember your face around here. Are you new?"

"I just transferred here today, and I was just looking over the campus. I'm Higurashi Kagome." Kagome answers with a smile, relieved that she is forgiven.

"I'm Matsuoka Rin. And I must admit, I wasn't expecting a scrawny, girly-looking kid to be that strong," Rin teases her, referring to the throw earlier.

"W-what? I-I'm not girly at all! I'm a guy!" Kagome stumbles over her words, her heart pounding from the possibility of being discovered so easily. But then she gives a small smirk and retaliates with "And I wasn't expecting someone like you to have such a girly name. Rin-chan~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was debating whether to have her in Iwatobi or in Samezuka. But regardless, she will interact with both of the teams. Not sure whether to have this be in the first or second year of the anime…. Hmmm, we'll see. Pairing is also unsure yet. But since she is in Samezuka, Kagome might end up with Rin. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to message me for questions or comments~


	2. Heat

**Recap:**

"I wasn't expecting someone like you to have such a girly name. Rin-chan~" Kagome says with a teasing smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Heat <strong>

"Don't call me Rin-chan!" Rin barks, feeling embarrassed. How come he has to be subjected to being called by that terrible name even now? He's not an elementary schooler anymore - he is already in high school! "You seem younger than me. What class are you in?"

Kagome puts a finger to her chin and looks up trying to remember. "Oh right. I'm in class 2-A. Do you think you can show me to my class? I haven't really gotten a chance to explore the school yet, Matsuoka-senpai," Kagome says sheepishly.

"Class 2-A, huh? That's close to where my class is. Come on, homeroom is about to start so I'll bring you there," Rin walks away while speaking, and Kagome hurries up to walk beside him. "By the way, I wanted to ask you earlier, but what were you doing in front of the pool?" That was the reason why he went up to Kagome in the first place. At first he thought it was a suspicious spy from another school trying to obtain intel on their team. But now that he thought about it, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Their team was not called a swimming powerhouse for nothing. Their level is not easily reachable. Only those who dedicate years to training can even compete with them, let alone beat them. _Except Haru and them of course._ He thought begrudgingly.

"I was just taking a look at the swimming pool. Speaking of which, Matsuoka-senpai, are you on the swimming team?" Kagome asks, although she already knows the answer. The Samezuka swimming jacket on him is a dead giveaway.

"Hah? Yeah, I'm the captain," Rin casually says. Then he looks back at her and asks, "Why? Are you thinking about joining?"

"You're the captain? I can't believe I met the captain already! And can I join?! My goal of coming here to Samezuka is to join the swim team!" Her voice's pitch increases with her excitement. Kagome's eyes are bright and her face sparkles as she continues to ramble on. "Not to brag, but I can swim pretty fast! What stroke do you swim, Matsuoka-senpai?"

He stands there smirking and looks up, turning his head a bit to the right to look over to her. "Heh, Higurashi, you think you can stand a chance against me with those weak arms? It'll take you a hundred years before you can reach my level! My best strokes are free and butterfly. You can try to challenge me anytime, but you'll need more than determination to– "

"Kagome," he hears her interrupt. He faces her again, and a look of confusion crosses his face.

Kagome stares straight into his eyes. As he looks into her ocean blue eyes, they remind him of Haru's. But the difference between them is huge. Haru's eyes are a clear azure color – his thoughts and emotions usually are easily detected. _Not to mention it's just mostly about mackerel or water._ Rin sighs exasperatedly in his mind at the thought. On the other hand, Kagome's eyes are a deep, murky sapphire – while it may seem calm, underneath the surface seems to lie something more. _Almost like she is hiding something._ This fleeting thought barely crosses his mind before he pays attention again as she continues.

"Call me Kagome, Matsuoka-senpai. Higurashi is too formal and reminds me of my mother. Besides, since I'm going to join the swim team soon and compete in competitions, we'll soon be spending a lot of time together! Right, Matsuoka-senpai?" She beams up at him.

Seeing her face lit up, heat quickly rushes to his face. _Why am I getting flustered over this pretty boy? Wait, did I just think he was pretty? No no no no no. This is just the heat. The sun is pretty hot today. There is absolutely no fucking way I'm blushing because of a guy. _He convinces himself that his reaction is just due to the heat. "Ba-ka, I haven't decided that you'd be on the team yet. And let's go, Kagome, we'll be late to class," before he continues walking away.

Seeing him start abruptly, she grins at him. "Whatever you say, Matsuoka-senpai!" she sings, jogging to catch up to his retreating figure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So I've decided Haru, Makoto, and Rin will be in their third year, and Kagome will be second year along with Gou, Nagisa, Rei, and Nitori. So since Samezuka is an all-boys school with dorms. She's going to be sharing with someone cough I wonder who cough. And I've decided it's going to be a RinxKagome fic~ Although I'd love to try a love triangle, I never tried to write one so I'm not sure if I have the skills to do so. By the way, thank you for all the reviews! They give me more motivation to write more~ I'm glad you like the story ;3 If there are any errors or comments, feel free to let me know!


	3. Transfer Student

**Chapter Three: Transfer Student**

"And so brats, that is why it is important to have a parfait a day. Everything they've been saying about sweets being bad for you is wrong. I've had a chocolate parfait every day for the past 20 years and look at how healthy and energetic I am," the young homeroom teacher with dead-fish eyes lazily lectures to his class. Then, he suddenly remembers something and scratches the back of his silver hair, announcing, "Oh yeah, I forgot. We have a new transfer student coming in. Let's welcome him in."

"Shouldn't that have come first?!" A glasses kid with short hair yells out, but he is ignored.

Kagome walks in, and stands next to the teacher's desk. She turns to the class and introduces herself, "Hello, my name is Higurashi Kagome. I transferred to Samezuka from Tokyo. I hope we get along." She bows slightly.

"Okay, any questions? No? Okay then, please take your seat, Kagome-kun," the teacher ignores all the raised hands and tells her where her assigned seat is.

Kagome walks to her seat in the back corner next to the window, and plops her bag down on the desk before taking a seat next to a delicate-looking boy with grey hair.

Time is passing too slowly for Kagome, who just wants it to be after school already so she can hurry up and swim. Between classes, she is bombarded with questions. Putting on a smile, she patiently answers her classmates, mostly telling the truth with a few altered facts of course. And all day long, people keep giving her weird looks. There is nothing wrong with a guy having long hair! Sesshomaru has long hair and he looks intimidating enough that no one dares to talk back to him. Kagome sighs. She hopes that she won't be labeled as a weird transfer student. The "sick" title she got back in her previous high school was bad enough. She doesn't need more people avoiding her because of rumors.

Finally school is over, and Kagome rushes over to the swimming pool with a skip in her step. Slowing down to a walk and stopping in front of the pool, she sees a lot of half-naked unfamiliar faces staring curiously at her. She opens the door to the pool and looks around. Then finally she spots Rin, holding a clipboard talking to another member.

"Matsuoka-senpai~" Kagome shouts his name across the pool as she runs up to him.

Rin flinches at the sudden yell before turning around to look at her with a barely noticeable smile. "Yo Kagome. I see you made it."

"Of course, Matsuoka-senpai! I'm here to join the team!" Kagome states proudly with a cheeky smile.

"Well, aren't you confident," Rin laughs and ruffles Kagome's hair. "Let's hope you have the skills to back that up."

At the affectionate contact, Kagome slightly blushes. Why is she blushing? Sesshomaru sometimes strokes her hair too, and although it feels nice, her heart doesn't beat this fast. She tries to cover up the redness with irritation. "Matsuoka-senpai! Don't mess up my hair!"

"Hai hai. Practice starts in 30 minutes, so go to the lockers over there and get changed." He waves over to the side. "Once you come back, start warm up with everyone else."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit, Matsuoka-senpai!" Kagome says as she walks to the lockers. She excitedly opens the door only to find a group of boys undressing and quickly closes the door shut. _I forgot there are only males here! W-what should I do? _Kagome feels her sweat dripping down her face as she tries to find a way to get changed without exposing her identity. Calming down, she thinks through the solution. There are a bunch of guys in the locker room, and there is no corner or space she can get changed without being seen. No, wait! There are bathrooms! She can just change in the bathroom! Although most boys change in front of each other, it is not terribly uncommon to change in the bathroom.

"Oi, Kagome. Are you going to in or what?" A voice from behind her suddenly interrupts her from her thoughts, and looking behind her, she sees Rin staring curiously at her.

"O-of course!" Kagome squeaks, startled from his sudden appearance. She didn't even hear him! She swears he made no sound when he walks. _Like a predator_, Kagome unconsciously thinks. Then she walks in, quickly places her stuff in her lockers, grabs her essentials, and heads to the bathroom.

In a safe place away from prying eyes at last, she lets out a sigh of relief. She strips her clothes off until she is left standing in her chest bindings. Being well endowed unlike most Asian females, she had always felt pretty proud of her chest size, if not a bit conscious about it. _But if they get any bigger, I'll have trouble pretending to be male._ Kagome thinks absentmindedly as she puts on her swimsuit, a full-body swimsuit designed to cover up to her chest. Once done, she opens the door and checks the bathroom mirror to see if anything is out of place. Her chest binding seems to be working well; she can barely see any noticeable bump. She leaves her hair in its ponytail and finding nothing too girlish about her appearance, she nods to herself and walks back to her locker. Grabbing her swim cap and placing her goggles around her neck, she walks out, ready to face whatever awaits her.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Hai hai – saying "yes" but not really meaning it

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Points to you if you know who some of the characters here are~ Also, I'm pretty sure you know but just in case: please don't take what I said about the sweets thing seriously. A parfait a day is NOT healthy for you.

And thanks for all the comments! Regarding my grammar and stuff, I've been taught writing in present tense… so I'll just stick with this for now. Maybe in the future I'll change it. And also, the story is written in an omniscient point of view, so everyone's thoughts are seen. Everyone will be referred by their first name and true gender in the narrative to avoid some confusion about who is who, but will be addressed differently depending on the speaker. But thank you for the criticisms!

Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. And as always, feel free to put any comments~


End file.
